


Say I Do

by saawinchester



Series: Polar Bears, Penguins and Free Willy [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Twins, Cross dressing Gabe, Cute Kids, M/M, Marriage, Meddling Kids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Proposals, Protective Levi, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sweet kids, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Dean and Jensen have their happy ending. Will Sam and Gabe find theirs? Noah and Levi have a new target in mind …Find out if the twins can get uncle Sam and Gabe hitched.SEQUEL TO SECOND CHANCES…I suggest you read the first part of the series if you want to see how conniving the twins can be :DDisclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic, just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.LET THE FUN BEGIN :DENJOY :)





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Jensen had decided to take the two younger twins with them on their honeymoon trip to Hawaii. It’s been three months since the wedding, Alyrah and Haylen are now six months old. They felt that their two younger twins needed to be with them. Of course, they would want nothing more than to have all their babies with them on this trip.

Noah and Levi were all set up to stay with uncle Sam and Gabe. And when asked if they would be ok they replied, “Duh papa!” Dean had to literally try and pry Jensen away from the boys. It was really hard for Jensen to leave them because he had never spent a day without them ever since they were born. But the boys gave their papa a gigantic hug and grin, and a big _I love you_. Jensen wiped at his tears, hugging and kissing them once more, “I love you boys ok….be good to your uncle Sam and Gabe ok?”

“Ok papa”, The boys replied.

It was Deans turn to say goodbye, as he knelt down to his son’s level, the _I don’t want to go_ feeling started to hit him and if it wasn’t for Jensen standing beside him squeezing his shoulder lightly, he would have called the trip quits. He cleared his throat , smiling shakily at his baby boys, he ran his fingers through their hair, “I love you both so much ok…and I want you to be brave little boys….if you ever need to talk to papa and daddy just ask uncle Sam or uncle Gabe to give us a call ok….papa and daddy’s phone will be on 24/7….ok babies?”

“Don’t worries abouts us daddy….we goings to have lots of pies…and we is big boys now…because we almost fives”, Levi spoke up with a giant grin.

“Aha... we are almost fives …we are big boys daddy!” Noah exclaimed happily.

Dean smiled fondly, “Well I am very proud of you both....you be good boys just like papa said ok?”

“ok daddy we wills!” That both said in unison. 

Dean hugged his boys close, kissing both their heads, “I love you both so much”. Jensen slipped a hand around Deans waist as he got up placing a soft peck on his husbands stubble covered cheek.

Sam nodded at his brother, “They will be fine Dean and Jensen…we will take care of them well…and if anything happens you will be the first we call ok?...Now go or you will miss your plane?”

Dean and Jensen hugged Sam and Gabe as the boys kissed their siblings goodbye. The taxi arrived to take them to the airport. Everyone said their teary goodbyes before Dean and Jensen were off with the two younger twins, leaving their boys just for two weeks with their uncle's.

* * *

Noah and Levi jumped into Sam and Gabes arms giggling as they were carried into the house. It was time for lunch so Gabe made chicken sandwiches that they all enjoyed. Gabe and Sam shared soft giggles and laughter as they hugged and playfully kissed the other, all the while Noah and Levi were watching.

“Pssstt…Noah?”, Levi signaled to his twin to move in closer.

“Yeah what’s is it Levi?!” Noah whispered.

“Uncles Gabes and Uncles Sams looks happys….do you thinks they should gets hitched too just like daddy and papa?” Levi looked excited.

Noahs eyes opened wide, “Yeah!”. He squealed catching Sam and Gabes attention.

Sam asked immediately concerned, “What’s wrong boys?”

“Nothing”, they both replied in unison and went back to eating their sandwiches.

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at Gabe who just shrugged. Both unaware that little minds were at work. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOAH AND LEVI LOOK FOR MAGAZINES IN UNCLE SAM AND GABES ROOM...WHAT WILL THEY FIND? :D
> 
> PROTECTIVE LEVI ....

“Hey Noah?...Let’s go looks for some magazines that has a man’s in a penguins suits and pretty ladies in the whites dress?!” Levi whispered to his twin.

Noah nodded his head enthusiastically, “Where shoulds we looks Levi?...We donts knows where uncle Gabes and Sams keeps their magazines !”

Levi furrowed his brow trying to think hard before his eyes opened wide, “I knows Noah.. .let’s goes and checks in uncles Sams and Gabes room?”

“Yeah greats ideas Levi….but what’s if uncles Sams and Uncle Gabes finds outs….we gonna be in big doo doo!” 

Levi signaled for Noah to stay put, getting up and going in search of his uncle’s. He found them close by in the kitchen. He ran up to them, “Uncle Sam and Gabe?”

Sam crouched down to Levis level, “Yeah sweetheart?”

“Can Noahs and I go plays in our rooms upstairs?”

Sam smiled, “Ok baby…I’ll be coming to check on you both every few minutes ok….don’t do anything naughty ok?”

“Alrights…one more things uncle Sams?” Levi asked.

“Yeah what is it baby?”

“Can we takes our toys and plays in your rooms?” Levi gave the full blown puppy dog eyes, which Sam found amusing. Noah came trotting in holding onto Levis hand. He couldn’t stay alone for long, if Levi was not with him, he would go looking for his twin.

Sam though was kinda curious, “Why do you wanna play in my room boys?....I’m sure your room is good for you to play in?”

“Yeah we knows….but we likes to plays on your beds….it’s very soft”, Noah answered now dragging out his puppy eyes at uncle Sam. Gabe immediately burst out laughing.

“Oh let them go play in our room hon”. Gabe winked at the boys making them giggle. “Ice cream will be up in a few minutes”.

“Yay!” Both twins squealed in unison.

“Make sure you do not touch anything but your toys ok?” Sam ruffled their hairs. Shaking his head as he fondly watched the boys go up the stairs. He turned to his lover, “those boys are acting funny?”

“Nahhhh”, Gabe waved a hand. “They just love to be adventurous…probably tired of playing in their own room”. He layed a sweet kiss onto Sam’s lips.

* * *

The boys had climbed unto uncle Gabe and Sams bed with their toys. “Levi what do we do now?!”

“Wait I’ll go checks if the coasts is clears than we goes looks for magazines ok?” Levi got off the bed making his way to the door. He peeked seeing the coast was clear before he gave a thumbs up to Noah who got off the bed. They both started looking around being careful not to drop anything. As Noah looked around he held onto his toy car and at one instance it fell and rolled under the bed. 

“Uh oh”, tears started to form in Noahs eyes. “Levi my toys car fell”.

Levi seeing his little brother upset immediately said, “Don’t worry Noah….I’ll gets it for you”. 

Levi crawled a little under the bed, grabbing onto the blue toy car, as he was about to move back out, a box caught his eyes, so he reached out for it pulling it out, completely forgetting about the _don’t touch anything_ rule. He handed the toy car out and heaved the somewhat light box onto the bed. It was made of cardboard. 

“What’s you gots theres levis.?”

“I donts knows….come on let’s see?”Levi answered as they both climbed onto the bed.

Levi opened the box, they both peeked inside. Immediately Noah gasped picking up an object, “Levi looks?....It’s looks likes our wee wee!” Noah shook the object in his hand which made it wiggle. The boys started to giggle.

“It’s does looks like our wee wee…..but why’s it’s colored likes the rainbows?” Levi studied.

“Maybe it’s a magic wee wee?” They both burst  into giggles once more laying the object on  the bed before looking in the box to pick something else.

“Levi looks!....it’s a bracelets !” Noah slips the silver ring onto his wrist. “It’s very pretty!”

“Aha maybe it’s uncles Sams bracelets!” Levi answered both looking into the box for more things.

“Wow….looks it’s a policemen handcuff….but it looks funny!....I wonders why’d it’s has this fluffy pinks thing in its….it’s so soft!” Noah inspected the furry looking handcuffs.

“Ohhh look Noah!....a magazine!” Levi squealed excitedly, picking up the magazine.

They both looked at the cover , their eyes popped open. “Levi looks!.....why’s that’s man’s holding his wee wee…..he nakeds”.

Levi shrugged and flipped through page by page, they stopped at a particular page, “Noah look why’s is that girls boobies showings?”

“I donts knows Levi….buts I thinks there’s no  penguin man and lady in whites dress….all their bum bums showings!” Noah shrugged.

Just than Sam walked in holding two bowls of icecream, but as soon as he saw the boys and their box of sex toys and magazines, he shrieked, “OH MY GOD!...BOYS!......COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT….LEAVE EVERYTHING IN THAT BOX RIGHT THERE AND COME HERE!” Sam was talking loudly without thinking, shocked .

The boys immediately placed everything back, quickly closing the box and walking over to their uncle Sam with a scared look. Sam knelt down to their levels, “I told you boys not to touch anything?....why did you touch that box?!”

“Because we forgots uncles Sam….we were just looking for magazines”. Levi spoke up.

“Well that was very naughty of you boys to do that!.” Sams anger had spiked. He really didn’t pay attention to how loud he was and he also didn’t notice that Noah had started to sob but when he did, he snapped at Noah, “Stop that Noah….you are not a baby anymore?!”

Levi immediately pulled Noah to him, giving Sam an angry look which actually snapped Sam out of his anger, he yelled, “Don’t be a meanie!....don’t talk to my brother like that you big meanie!....It’s Ok Noah”. 

Sam felt ashamed for snapping at his nephews like that. He had just scared them and now Levi was pissed that Noah was crying. Dean did always say that Levi was protective and now he got to witness this. He needed to fix this. “Look boys….I’m sorry for yelling at you…I didn’t mean to….it’s just I was shocked…but I am very sorry….ok….ice cream as a peace offer?” Sam held up the two bowls of ice cream. He smiled as he saw Noah peek at him than reaching out to grab a bowl. Levi also took his bowl and aimed a _don’t mess with my brother look_ making Sam actually swallow. Oh boy, this the first and the last he will ever piss the boys off especially Levi. He looked up at the bed seeing the open box. _Need to put that where the kids won’t be able to reach._ He turned to the door, calling out, “Gabriel!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH OH!.. THE TWINS AND THEIR QUESTIONS....AND PUT UNCLE GABE INTO THE PICTURE....SO NOT A GOOD COMBINATION :D

“What’s up sexy moose?” Gabe walked over to his lover, slapping the man’s ass.

“Jesus Christ Gabe!....don’t you have any decency!....the kids are watching!” Sam whispered frantically.

Gabe rolled his eyes, “ Relax Sammy baby….they’re fine….they are eating their ice cream…see”.

Sam glanced at the boys seeing them focused on devouring their ice creams which he was grateful for. He didn’t want to be the one to explain to Dean as to why his kids were slapping people’s asses just because they learnt it from uncle Gabe. Speaking of slapping people’s asses, he turned back to Gabe fixing his boyfriend with a glare, “Gabe!....why in the hell is the box of sex toys somewhere the kids can reach?!”

“Huh?”, Gabe looked confused, following Sams hand that was pointed towards their bed, his eyes becoming owlish, “Ohhhhhhhh”.

“Not oh Gabe!...what the hell man?!...I told you to store it somewhere in which no one can see or find it!”

“Hmmmmm…sorry moosie….didn’t think they would find it under the bed…don’t worry…I’ll put it away” Gabe said casually with a shrug.

Sam grit his teeth, “Now Gabe!”.

Gabe huffed loudly, “cool your jets honey bunch….I’ll get rid of the box of sex toys now”. He walked over grabbing the box , making his way to their closet and placing it somewhere hidden. He dusted his hands, “There sex toys gone!"

Suddenly the little voice of Noah sounded , “Uncle Gabe?”

“Yes pumpkin?”

“What’s a sex toys?” Noah tilted his head to the side projecting a curious expression which Levi also imitated. 

“Oh….um!” Gabe looked at Sam whose eyes were about to pop out of its socket.

When no one answered, Levi asked, “Is its something we cans plays withs?!”

“NO!” Sam shrieked, lowering his voice, “Um no boys…it’s something you cannot play with ok”.

Gabe just snorted, “Yeah but your uncle Sammy can play with it though."

“Gabe!”, Sam squeaked. It sounded kinda funny to the boys hearing a big guy like uncle Sam let out such a sound which made them both giggle.

“Uncle Gabe?” Noah asked once again tilting his head to the side.

“Yes baby”. 

“Uncle Sams is too bigs to plays with toys….you should gives its to us so we can plays with its because we kids and we likes toys”.

Sam wanted to just disappear. He knows his nephews were not going to let the topic of Sex Toys go. He fixed a stern gaze at Gabe which spoke _fix it_. The trickster on the other hand just burst out laughing and then crouching down to the boys level, “Levi….Noah….those toys are for grownups ok….not for kids ok?"

“Ohhhhhh ok”, the twins repeated in unison.

“Uncle Gabes?” Levi than asked.

“Yes Levi?”

“Which one is uncle Sams favourite toy?"

Sam looked like he wanted to drop dead, whereas Gabe just smirked, “Oh well your uncle Sam definitely likes the wee wee and the handcuffs”.

“Gabe!” Sam yelled at his lover, all he got in return was a wink.

Noah ignored Sams yell, deciding to ask another question, “Uncle Gabe?”

“Yes sweety pie?”

“You mean uncle Sam likes to plays with the wiggly rainbow wee wee and the very soft girly handcuffs?”

Gabe chuckled, “Yup very much so”.

“Wow” Both twins said in unison.

“Uncle Gabe?” Levi asked.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Do you plays cops and robbers withs the handcuffs?”

Gabe just burst into laughter but Sam had had enough as he turned red as a tomato with embarrasment. He decided to end the conversation because it didn’t look like Gabe was going to.

“Ok boys….enough talking about that ok?....Now give me your empty bowls of ice cream…and go put on Finding Nemo ok?” Sam crouched low on their level, accepting their empty bowls. The twins giggled and walked out the door, and down the stairs. 

Sam immediately got up and turned a vicious look at his now howling on the floor with laughter boyfriend. “Oh boy Sammy!....You’re face!”

“Shut up Gabe!....do you know what will happen to us if Dean finds out that his son’s discovered our sex toys?!...He would have our gonads!” Sam snapped out. Gabriel made his way to his lover wrapping both his arms around Sam’s neck.

“Oh relax Sammy….by the time Dean and Jensen arrive back, the twins would have forgotten about the sex toys and how uncle Sam likes the rainbow wee wee and girly handcuffs”. Gabriel pecked his lover on his lips , winking before walking out.

Sam just stood there looking at his lovers retreating back at the same time his mind was running and thinking of what Gabe had said about the twins forgetting. _Yeah I doubt that they will forget Sam. Dean will definitely rip you and Gabe a new asshole. Yikes._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM AND GABE SMUT ;)...BUT REMEMBER GUYS THE KIDS ARE IN THE HOUSE SO MUTE YOUR VOLUME :D

Gabriel liked to cross-dress for the specific purpose of spicing up his sex life. That being said his favorite outfits consisted of  different ranges of baby doll lingerie. _Yup, can never go wrong with sexy lingerie._ He had slipped on the one he just bought recently, put on a bit of makeup, some red cherry lipstick and his black stilettos. He glanced into their bathroom mirror, winking at his reflection. _Sexy_. Now all he had to do was wait patiently for Sam who was putting his nephews off to bed. It was 9pm so he should be here any second .

“Goodnight boys”, Sam kissed his half asleep nephews on their foreheads before turning on their nightlight and shutting the room door silently behind him. As soon as the door shut, he leaned his back onto it , just taking a deep breath. _Phew_. Looking after two very energetic kids was not easy as it looked. _Jensen and his brother deserved a medal_. They move around a lot, play a lot and oh boy they talk a lot. It’s just his first day and his body was all tense. As he approached his room door, he could hear sensual music playing and there was a soothing scent filling up his nostrils. _Vanilla_.

Sam pushed the door slowly, immediately his sleeping dick stood at the sight of his lover who was swaying to the music, calm like the waves of the sea. He was wearing a black laced see through baby doll lingerie that only reached below his asscheeks, you could see the G-string undies. The heels elongated his lovers shaved legs, which was shining in the candle light. And as Gabe turned, revealing his very juice red inviting lips. 

Gabe called him over by gesturing with his index finger. Sam swallowed, moving towards his lover, “Did I die and go to heaven?”

Gabe gave a sexy laugh, “Oh no honey….your very much alive….and I am going to show you why”. He ran his hand up and down Sam’s Jean clad cock. "Mmmmmm such a big boy….so hard wanting to be in my pussy”.

“Mmmmm Gabe….I don’t think I can do slow today”, Sam huskily whispered running his hands slowly up Gabes torso, lifting the lingerie up. “So beautiful”, He ran his thumbs around both of Gabes nipples.

“Ohhhh Sam….ohhh….baby please suck my nipples?” 

Sam gladly obliged heaving a squealing Gabe into his arms and depositing him on the bed. He ran his hand again under the material thumbing at Gabes nipple while his mouth sucked on the other through the material earning a filthy groan from his lover beneath.

“uhhhhnnn Sam!....Ohhh Sammy yes!...yes!....oh suck my tits!” Gabe gasped, his body was responding, electricity was flowing throughout his being. As one hand grabbed onto Sam’s long hair, the other started stroking Sams thick cock through his Jeans earning a growl from his lover. He unbuckled Sams belt and shoved his hand in grabbing at Sams bare cock that twitched hard at contact. “Ohhhh Sam …so thick”.

Sam kissed down Gabes tummy, making his way to the silky black undie. He could see Gabes proud cock bulging through the lacey material, he started sucking on the bulge through the material earning a glutteral moan from Gabe. He hummed as he moved the material aside sucking on Gabes naked cockhead. He took Gabe in inch by inch, reveling in the sweet taste. “Mmmmmm”, he hummed with the cock in his mouth.

“Uhhhhh Sam….Uhnnnn”. Gabe bucked as Sam deep throated him. Gabe spread his legs apart so that Sams finger could run around his sweet pulsing hole. Sam ran his index around Gabes hole teasingly. “Sam please!”

Sam stripped the panty off of Gabe, immediately running his tongue along the pink hole. He hummed at the taste. He ran his finger alongside his tongue not pressing in yet.

“Uhhhnnn Sam now please”. Gabe was sweating like crazy but Sam wanted to tease so he removed his finger, grabbing a hold of his hard cock and running the leaking head up and down the fluttering hole. “Oh Sam…stick it in me….I’m loose I swear….I fingered myself already”.

The only reason Sam was teasing Gabe with his cock was because he knew that his lover was already loose. He grabbed onto the lube on the bed beside Gabes hips, pouring a generous amount onto Gabes hole and onto his cock, stroking it to make sure the lube covered his monster well. “Ready baby?”

“Oh yes….oh yes Sam…I’m ready”.

Sam didn’t wait, he hoisted one of Gabe legs on his shoulder and plunged in. He didn’t wait as he started to ram his hard cock in and out of Gabe, making sure to hit his pleasure spot. Sam still had his clothes on and Gabe still wore his sexy lingerie minus the undies. The bed groaned loudy, heavy pants started to fill the room as the sound of Sam’s sack could be heard smacking onto Gabes ass. “Ohhhhh fuck Gabe…uhhhh yeah…so fucken tight!” Sam thrust in harder.

“Ohhhh Sam!”, Gabe squealed as Sam rammed him good, sparks were literally flying. He wrapped the other leg that was not on Sams shoulder around his lovers waist, pulling Sam further in. They were both a mumbling mess as they continued to drive each other crazy. The headboard was now hitting the wall, Sam leaaned in and claimed Gabes mouth in a passionate kiss and the position allowed him to penetrate deeper. He continued to drive himself again and again into Gabe until his lover suddenly screamed and started to come, painting his lingerie and Sams shirt with hot semen.

Sam continues to thrust into Gabe a few more times until the fluttering hole around his cock pushed him over the edge, as he let out an animalistic growl, slamming hard into his lover as he emptied his seed deep inside. He than collapsed into Gabe. Their breathing heavy. They were still in the same position, kissing and giggling when a little voice behind them made them come back to reality.

“Uncle Sam why were you hurting uncle Gabes?” Sam immediately zipped his pants up as Gabe scrambled for the sheets. Sam quickly ran his hand through his messy hair, then turned to face Levi and Noah who were both holding hands looking scared.

Sam took a deep breath, “ Um boys why are you up?”

“We couldn’t sleeps because there was too much noise from your rooms….so we gots up to checks and we saws you hurting uncle Gabes!” Levi aimed a glare at Sam.

Sam didn’t know what to say opening and closing his mouth but Gabe came to the rescue. “Uncle Sam wasn’t hurting me baby…..we were playing a big people’s game”.

Levi and Noah didn’t look convinced. After some silence, Noah blurted, “But why was you screamings uncle Gabes…I’m gonna tell my daddy that uncles Sams being a meanie!”

“No no….um boys….really Uncle Sam wasn’t hurting me….in fact he was trying to make me laugh…we were playing a tickling game”.

Levi narrowed his eyes at Sam, “Ok…but we still telling our daddy!” With that he pulled Noahs hand and they walked out of the room together.

Sam thumbed at the bridge of his nose before turning to a guilty looking Gabe, “Oh man….we should have remembered that kids were in the house”.

“And not just any kids…your brothers kids”, Gabe added.

“Not helping Gabe!....Christ Dean is gonna tan my hide because he will know that his son’s just witnessed us having sex!”

“Relax baby….everything is gonna be ok…now come on back to bed”. Gabe rubbed at Sams shoulders as Sam sighed tiredly. _I hope you’re right Gabe._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN AND JENSEN CALL AND SPEAK WITH THE BOYS....THE BOYS ARE VERY TALKATIVE...AND UH OH FOR UNCLE SAM!...
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: DEAN AND JENSEN LINES ARE IN ITALIC :)

“Boys!...Your Papa and Daddy are on the phone….they want to speak to you”, Gabe called up the stairs , hearing little pattering feet as they approached . “And no running!”

The boys walked down the steps looking excited , Gabe led them to the living room where Levi and Noah sat side by side on the seetee as Gabe put the phone in front of them on the tea table nodding to the boys _go ahead._

Levi was the first to talk, “Hello daddy…hello papa…it’s me Levi!”

“And it’s me Noah!”

 _“Hello Babies!”_ Both parents greeted, than Dean spoke, _“How are you boys doing?”_

 _“Are you being good boys to uncle Sam and Gabe?”_ Jensen jumped in.

“Yes we are papa and daddy!”

Sam and Gabe just watched on fondly as their excited nephews spoke to their parents. But then the nephews always seemed to find a way to give them a heart attack. This time it was Levi and oh was the boy swift and straight forward.

“Daddy?” Levi spoke.

_“Yes baby?”_

“Uncle Sams a meanie!” He blurted out as Sams face turned to dread.

Neither Dean nor Jensen knew that Sam and Gabe were around. And that Sam was gonna literally combust soon as Gabe stared on in shock.

Jensen immediately spoke, sounding worried as his papa bear instincts kicked in, _“What do you mean baby?”_

“He was a meanie to Noah and than he was a meanie to uncle Gabe!”

There was not much Sam and Gabe could do and if they cut the call the kids would become hysterical and Dean and Jensen would be on the next flight back. So they hoped that the kids did not go into detail about much. Sam started to cower as he heard his big brothers tone change to one of anger.

_“What happened son’s?...tell Daddy now?”_

Sam turned big owl eyes at Gabe, “Shit Gabe….that’s Deans ‘fuck with my children and I’ll fuck with you’ voice!”

The boys seemed to be ignoring the presence of their uncle’s, Noah immediately took the reigns as he blurted out without stopping, “Because uncle Sam he yells at me because we touches his sex toys…but we forgots that we should not touch anything’s and we only looking for magazines daddy…and uncle Gabes says that’s its adults toys and we nots to touch the wiggly rainbow wee wee and girly handcuffs….and and…and he was hurting uncles Gabes last night’s….we was asleeps and they were really noisy and we goes and checks in their rooms and we saw uncle Sams on uncles Gabes….and he was hurting uncle Gabes….and uncle Gabes was screaming”.

Noah than pitched in, “And we saw uncle Sams patootie when his hurtings uncle Gabes…uncle Gabes says that they playings a growups tickling game….buts I don’t believes it because uncle Sams a meanie!”

Sam wanted to be wiped off the face of the earth now as Gabe stood there with his mouth hanging open.

It seemed like there was frantic whispering on Dean and Jensens end before Dean spoke in a very low dangerous tone, _“Baby…where is your uncle Sam?...Is he near the phone?”_

Noah and Levi looked up, spotting their terrified looking uncles, Levi confirming, “Yes daddy…he standing right here?”

_“Ok boys…listen carefully to daddy…I want you to give the phone to your uncle Sam and go up to your rooms ok?”_

“Ok daddy!” They both replied in unison.

 _“I love you both”_ Dean says and than Jensen adds in his own ‘I love you’ and goodbyes.

“We love you daddy and papa!” The boys once again replied back in unison. Than Levi took the phone and held it out for uncle Sam to take. Sam received the phone in his trembling hand watching as Levi glared at him poking his tongue out before he turned and grabbed Noahs hand making their way up the stairs. 

Gabe rubbed his hands up and down Sam’s bicep, trying to sooth his lovers anxiousness, as Sam put the phone to his ear, in a fake excited sounding voice he says, “Hey Dean?...How's the honeymoon?”

_“What the hell Sam?!”_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN GIVES HIS WARNING....
> 
> NOTE: DEANS LINES ARE IN ITALIC...

_“What the hell Sam?!”_

Sam stuttered, “Look….look….Dean…I um….”.

_“Sam!....SAM!...Why in the hell are my babies talking about sex?....And What in the hell are  they saying about you being mean to them, huh?”_

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, “ Dean look….they were not supposed to discover the….you know sex toys….plus Gabe and I forgot to close the door to our bedroom….and I am so sorry ok….and as for being mean….I didn’t intentionally mean to snap….I was just shocked that the kids found the ummm…toys”.

_“Sam…..kids are in the house ok?....that means that adults have to be extra careful…and don’t ever give me that bullshit about not being intentional…..Sam put your funcken wiggly rainbow wee wee and girly handcuffs somewhere my kids won’t find it…..and for heaven's sake keep your voices down when you banging that thing you call a boyfriend….Jesus fucking Christ!...I don’t need my kids getting scarred for life!”_

“Dean I promise it won't happen again”, Sam immediately blurted .

_“It better not Sam!....and Sam…despite whatever….NEVER EVER TAKE OUT YOUR FRUSTRATION ON MY KIDS!...I don’t care if it was not intentional…and if you ever want to discipline them…than use your words but In a soft way ok?....Noah is very fragile and I don’t want my son to ever be afraid.. .brother or not Sam….they’re my kids!...and I’d be god damned if anyone scared them let alone my own baby brother”_

Sam swallowed, he knew Dean was not playing around. “Um…um ok Dean….I got it….no loud sex, keep our stuff properly hidden and no snapping”.

_“Yes definitely none of that!....by the way let me speak to your boyfriend?!”_

Sam could swear that he could hear Jensen trying to talk Dean out of whatever he had in mind, he turned to Gabe, “He wants to talk to you?”

Gabe sighed, grabbing the phone and placing it on his ear, “Yes Deano?....how may I be of assistance?”

 _“Gabe_ ”, Dean growled. _“Look I’m gonna try and control my temper here….but listen very closely shorty!...I know it’s not easy to take care of my boys….they are very playful and talkative….it’s the age for them to be adventurous…I also know that you and Sam don’t have much experience with kids because well you don’t have any of your own”._

Gabe interupted, “Yet….we don’t have any yet”.

Dean groaned, _“Listen what I am trying to say is that I need you and Sam to be more vigilant and alert with them…please….but under no circumstances must I hear my boys speak of sex again until they are of age and Jensen and I will take them through the story of ‘The Birds And The Bees’….also you both watch your tempers around my son’s….watch that big guy of yours well…ya hear me?!”_

Gabe rolled his eyes at Deans words, “Yes, yes Dean….I have heard you tell Sam already….and yes this time we will be a lot more careful....you happy now?!”

_“Yes very much so!”_

“Well than good….now you and Jensen don’t have to worry….go back to having marathon sex….it’s your honeymoon….live it up!....tootaloo Deano and Jensen”. 

 _“Fine bye Gabe!....If anything call us,”_ Dean quickly added.

“Yeah….yeah...daddy-o”, Gabe cut the phone handing it back to Sam. “Your brother is so overprotective!”

“They are his kids Gabe”, Sam huffed out a sigh of relief. “At least that went well”.

“Yup!” Gabe replied, “Come on…I think the kids would love for us to take them to the park”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM APOLOGIZES TO THE TWINS :)...THE TWINS SURPRISE UNCLE SAM :D

“Hey boys?” Sam walked into the twins room. He watched as the boys looked at him curiously. 

Sam had wanted to talk to the boys. He wanted to apologize again. He wanted to reassure them that he was sorry. He wanted to gain their trust again. And he wanted them to know that he was actually the cool uncle. 

“Is it ok if I come in and  speak to you for a while?”

Noah and Levi glanced at one another, Noah shrugged at started to run his blue toy car along the bed as Levi just stared at Sam silently for a while, before he nodded, “Ok you can”.

Sam smiled gratefully, “Thankyou sweethearts”. He sat himself just on the corner of their shared bed. 

The twins sat side by side, focusing identical looks at their uncle. Sam felt slightly uncomfortable at the stares but he knew he had to stop being a wussy and talk. “So um…look boys….I know that things haven’t been great between us lately….for example me being a meanie”.

“You made me cry”, Noah blurted out, leaning his head on Levis shoulder. 

Sam eyes looked down at the bed in shame, after a few seconds he glanced back up, “I’m sorry Noah for making you cry…..for upsetting both of you like that….I didn’t mean to….I was just so shocked at the time I let my anger get the better of me…..but still that’s no excuse for me yelling at you….so from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry for hurting your feelings……Will you and Levi both forgive me for that?”

Noah glanced up at his big brother, who turned to him and whispered into his ear, before they both nodded and turned back to their uncle, Levi than spoke up, “Ok uncle Sams….we forgives you for hurting our feelings especially Noahs…..but what’s abouts uncle Gabes?….you hurts his feeling too!”

Sam couldn’t actually tell the twins that they were having sex and that Gabe was feeling pleasure, so for this part he had to settle for lying. Well it isn’t actually lying per say, he and Gabe had talked about it and Gabe had informed him to just let the twins know that he has already dished out his apology to their other uncle. Sam took a deep breath, softly speaking, “Yes uncle Gabe was hurting….and I’m sorry for that too….I have talked to uncle Gabe and given him my apologies….I have promised him that I will never ever do that to him again….and uncle Gabe has said that he will accept my apology and that we are going to move on happily…plus I’d also like to apologize for disturbing your sleep that night and for hurting uncle Gabe….will you forgive me?”

Noah smiled sweetly at Sam, “Aha…we forgives you uncle Sams!”

Sam sighed in relief, “Well thankyou so much….I promise that for the rest of the days we will all do happy stuff…isn’t that cool?”

“Yeah that’s cool uncle Sam!....buts you knows what’s else is cools uncle Sams?! Levi questioned. 

Sam frowned in confusion, “What else is cool baby?”

Without waiting Noah blurted, “If you gets hitches to uncle Gabe!”

“Yeah!....and you wears the Free Willy suits likes daddy did….but if you want to be a penguins than that’s ok too!...and uncle Gabe can be the polar bear…he can wears the whites suits like papa!!” Levi added.

Sam gulped as he watched his nephews who were now on a roll. Noah suddenly spoke, “And this times Levi and I will switches…I will be the ring bear …and Levi will be the flower boys!”

Levi eyes widened, “Buts if you haves you own children’s than they can be the ring bear and flower boy!”

Noah squealed, “Yeah!....uncle Sam….you and Gabes should have twins like me and Levi!”

Levi put his two fingers up, “Two twins like me and Noah…and Alyrah and Haylen!”

Sam was beyond shocked but tried to cover it with a chuckle, “Well that all sounds great guys…ummm that’s wow….alot of information”.

Levi than blurted, looking curious, “Don’ts you wants to marry uncles Gabes, uncles Sams?”

Noah than tilted his head to the side, “Yeah donts you loves him?”

“Don’t you want to have kids?!” Levi gave Sam a scanning look. 

Sam just gulped. _Crap_.  Sam was opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say.

Noah giggled, “Uncle Sams…you looks like a fishy!” Both boys started to laugh loudly.

Just than Gabe walked in, “Ok who is ready for the park?”

“Me!” Both Noah and Levi screamed excitedly.

Sam just took in a deep breath. _Thank God for Gabe_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUTE KIDS...
> 
> SHITTY SAM TOWARDS THE END :(

“Noah!...stop being a poop!” Levi scolded. His brother had grabbed at his football and ran towards uncle Gabe.

“Come and catches me Levi?!” Noah pauses to wiggle his little butt from side to side before he takes off running again letting out a shriek seeing that Levi was now chasing him.

“Im coming for you King Sebastian the crab!” Levi said sounding like a war cry.

Meanwhile Sam and Gabe laughed at the goofiness of their nephews. They were currently seated on a park bench watching as they held each others hand, snuggling warm and cozy.

Gabe sighed, “Who do you think they take after?”

Sam snorted out, “Definitely Dean”.

Gabe hummed in response, looking deep in thought before he blurted, “I think that they are half and half….I mean Noah is the sweetest so he definitely takes after Jensen but that little Levi….oh boy has he got his dad written all over him”.

“Hmmm good point….oh and God forbid if they start a war because of pie…I tell you those kids and pie….yikes!....They are totally like their dad and will throw the biggest bitch fit just like Dean does if he doesn’t get his pie….and my goodness they can meddle”.

Gabe aimed Sam a confused look, “Huh?”

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that before you came into the room today….when I was speaking with the boys….they brought up marriage and kids….I mean what the hell….jeez these nephews of mine really have a wild imagination….Marriage is like woah….I mean come on we are so not there yet…and Kids!...they are messy and noisy...I mean who needs kids if we have each other”. Sam ranted out.

Sam didn’t see the sad look Gabe shot him. Gabe had contemplated marriage and kids, he always knew that deep inside it was Sam for him. Maybe if he voices this out to Sam, his lover might change his perspective, so he takes a deep breath and clears his throat, “Um maybe its not such a bad idea Sam….I mean we love each other….people who love each other get married and have kids…..I hear that having kids is a whole new experience…and you will fall in love with your own…I would love to have that with you”.

Sam just shot Gabe a bewildered look, before he shakily snapped, “Are you serious?!...we can’t get married and have kids Gabe!...not now!”

Gabes temper was building, he retorted back, “I didnt say now Sam!...And why not?...we have been dating for 4 years…FOUR FREAKEN YEARS SAM!...How long do we have to wait?...and why are you so against it?!....everytime I bring up the topic on marriage and kids, you brush me off by changing the subject…well I want to marry you and have kids!”

Sam harshly spat back without thinking, “Well I don’t want to marry  and have kids with you!”. His eyes turned owlish as soon as, mouth opening and closing, like a fish out of water. His heart screamed in agony as he gazed upon the broken, tearful look his lover gave. “Gabe baby…Im-“.

Gabe just shook his head standing up, before he spoke in a broken voice, “What else do you want from me Sam?....but if its your choice, than so be it…I will not bother you again with marriage and kids talk”. 

“Gabe baby…I didn’t mean-“, Sam stuttered trying to fix his mistake but Gabe halted him by saying.

“Enough Sam…I am going to play with the boys”, Gabe said in a thick watery voice, wiping at his tears furiously.

Sam watched as his sad lover, turned his back and walked towards the boys. _He was the world’s shittiest boyfriend._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A PLAN IS SET :)

The twins watched in silence from their booster seats the tense behavior between both their uncle’s. Uncle Gabe was completely ignoring Sams attempts at starting a conversation.

“Psstt Noah?” Levi whisper called to his brother beside him.

“ Aha whats is its Levi?” Noah answers back quietly.

“I thinks uncle Gabes is mads with uncles Sam!”

Noahs eyes bulged out, “Uh oh!...that’s not good Levi….how will we gets them to gets hitches?”

“Hmmmm”, Levi taps a finger on his lips before his eyes light up at an idea, “I knows!...if uncle Gabes is mad at uncle Sam than we needs to make a plans with uncle Sams to get uncle Gabes not mads!”

“Oh yeah!” Noah clapped happily.

Sam glanced through the rearview mirror, “Everything ok boys?”

Levi nodded and answered, “ Aha…uncle Sams can you come reads us a bed times story tonight’s?...we wants you to reads us Harry Potter!”

Sam smiled at his adorable nephews, “Of course boys”. He looks at Gabe, “Aren’t they adorable honey?”

Gabe just grunted before he continued to stare at the trees moving by. 

Sam sighed before he continued to focus on his driving. _I need to fix what I did. I will find a way._

* * *

BEDTIME FOR THE TWINS

Sam had just finished reading the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Sorcerous stone. He glances at the twins expecting them to be dozing off, but instead found the boys wide awake. “You boys not sleepy?....Do you want me to read you another chapter?”

Levi sat up, signaling for Noah to do the same. Levi patted his uncle’s lap softly, as if trying to comfort him. “Uncle Sam?...Is uncle Gabes mad at you?”

Sams smile dropped, he pinched the bridge of his nose before he nodded, “Yeah your uncle Gabe is mad at me….I said something that made uncle Gabe upset”.

Noah was a sentimental person, so when he saw uncle Sam sad, he got up and climbed unto Sam’s lap, wrapping his arms around his uncle’s neck, giving him a hug, “Its ok uncle Sam….sometimes my papa gets mad at my daddy…buts than they always be happy after some times…I thinks uncle Gabes will nots be mads at you for longs”.

Levi climbed onto the other side of Sams lap, resting his head on his uncle’s chest, “Yeah….don’t worry uncle Sam…uncle Gabes loves you….just likes papa and daddy loves each others”.

Sams heart melted at the concern and care his nephews radiated, his heart still hurt and he knew that he shouldn’t have said those horrible things to Gabe. He was only thinking of himself and it was selfish. There was a reason that Sam was very cautious about marriage and kids. It was a big step and he knew he already has the right person with him. Now, he pissed said person off.

Sam hugged his nephews, he mumbled, “I think I really made uncle Gabe mad….he will be upset for a long time”.

Noah wiped at a tear that slipped down Sam’s face, “Don’t cry uncle Sam….we will help you make uncles Gabes happy again”.

Sam kissed Noahs and Levis forehead, “Mhhhmmm …how do you plan to help me babies?”

“Hmmmmm…how about you tells us what’s you wants uncle Sams?” Levi smartly asked.

Sam had already made up his mind on what he wanted and even though it was a part of life he would eventually get comfortable with the idea, he knew that he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with Gabe. He made a silly slip up, he knew he didn’t mean what he said and he knew he had to fix this. What better way to fix this than to use the help of his nephews. According to Dean they were _experts_. “You know what?...I would like you both  to help me get hitched to uncle Gabe…will you be able to help me?”

“Yeah!”, Both twins squealed in unison, making Sam laugh out loud. 

Than Levi squeaks, “Ok team…we got work to do!”

“Operation make uncle Gabe marry uncle Sam is a go!” Noah high fives his brother and his uncle Sam.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOYS MAKE A PLAN WITH UNCLE SAM :)

When Sam had agreed to get the boys help, he did not realize what he was actually getting himself into. _And he still remains clueless._ After uncle Sam had gone to bed, _which was the couch_ ,  Levi got up, shaking Noah, “Wakes up Noah…we haves to makes a plans”.

Noah rubbed at his eyes sitting up, “What’s the plans Levi?”

“Hmmmmm….I don’t really know….do you have anything you cans thinks of?”

Noah squinted his eyes looking deep in thought before his eyes popped wide open, “I know!”

“What’s?!”

“When papa gets mads at daddy….daddy always makes papa happy by buying him a gifts!”

“Wow!...that’s a greats ideas Noah…but what kinda gifts cans uncle Sams buys?”

“Daddy always gets flowers…they smells reals nice and they looks real pretty”, Noah elaborates excitedly.

Levi squeals, “We should go with uncle Sams to the flower shops!”

“Yeah!”

“Okay let’s gets some sleeps Noah….tomorrow we are going to plans with uncle Sams to gets uncle Gabes flowers!” Levi says laying down.

Noah nods and snuggles himself close to his brother, both falling asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sam watched Gabe move around the kitchen without grace. Banging pans and cups on the counter. He swallowed, “Um goodmorning Gabe?”

Gabes only answer was, “How do you like your eggs?!”

“Um scrambled please?”

Gabe grunted. 

Sam was actually scared of saying something wrong, so he just kept silent watching his lover pad around the kitchen without sparing him a glance.

“Pssst!” 

Sam scrunched his features, _must be hearing things._

“Psstt!...uncle Sam?!”

Sam turned around to see Levi standing near the entrance to the kitchen, putting a finger to his lips, than signaling for him to come over before disappearing. He shot a look at Gabe who looked busy and still ignoring him before he slowly got out of his chair, making his way out to the living room area, seeing the twins seating on the couch. Levi patting the couch in front of him. 

Once Sam was settled, Noah spoke up, “thankyou for coming uncle Sam”.

“No worries boys….so do you wanna talk about something?”

Levi glanced around before he leaned in and whispered, “We haves a plans on how’s to wins uncle Gabes back?”

“Yeah!...just like daddy does with papa!” Noah added.

Sam should have known, he felt so cherished and admired the boys concerns, he leaned in and whispered back, “Ok…so tell me about the plan?”

The twins both spoke at the same time, “We think you should buy uncle Gabe his favourite flowers!”

“Oh ok….I think that sounds like a great idea!”

“Mhmmmm….and what’s uncle Gabes favourite flower?” Noah tipped his head to the side.

“Hmmmm well your uncle Gabe was always a romantic and he loves white roses”. Sam smiled.

“Well than that settles it uncle Sam….you will get uncle Gabe white roses”, Levi stamped out.

Noah immediately added out of the blue, “ A garden full of whites roses!”

Sam chuckled, “Sweetheart that won’t be cheap”.

Noah narrowed his eyes, crossing his hands along his chest, “Do you wants to wins uncle Gabes back or nots?”

Sam tried to hold in his laughter at the cuteness of the glare, _your nephew does have a point._ “Ok I’ll see what I can do?...we will have to plan well before we can give Gabe his flowers ok?”

“Mhhhmmm…and maybe you can have a dinner date, in a polar bear suit surrounded by whites flowers…that’s so awesome!” Levi squealed.

Sam thought that maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea _, maybe he could add the engagement in._ It would take a serious amount of preparation but with the help of his nephews he was sure he would win Gabe back and show Gabe how much he does love him.

“Sounds good boys!”

“Yeah!” Both boys squealed out.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TWINS TALK TO UNCLE GABE...

“Uncle Gabe?” Noah spoke up.

They were doing some drawings and coloring around the kitchen table. Noah and Levi had  planned, _without uncle Sam knowing,_ that they would talk to uncle Gabe and see how he is feeling. Their uncle Sam had gone down to the farmers market to stock up on his fruits and Vegetables, so now was the opportune time.

Gabe smiled at the little one, “Yeah Noah ?”

“Don’t get mad…but do you still loves uncle Sam?”

Gabe was at a loss for words  as the innocent question caught him off guard. Both boys gazes were focused on him, looking curious. He knew that the boys always showed love and concern for each and every member in the household and they were bound to notice the tense atmosphere around their two uncles. _Guilt_. That’s what he felt for ever letting the two boys see his unsettled side. “Sweethearts….I’m not gonna get mad….and to answer your question….I do still love your uncle Sam very VERY much”.

This time Levi spoke up, “Ok…but you always looks mad at uncle Sam?...was Uncle Sam a meanie to you?”

 _Intelligent and observant_. He cleared his throat, “Well yes uncle Sam was a little mean to me….and yes that’s why I am mad”.

“Aha”, Levi muttered as he started to scribble yellow inside the sun he had drawn, before looking up again. “You know uncle Gabes when my papa is mads at daddy….daddy sleeps on the couch…but he never stays mad forever because papa loves daddy”.

Noah jumps in, “When papa is done being mad, he and daddy like to talk....and then everything is rainbows and butterflies again”.

“Yeah I think talking is magic uncle Gabe”, Levi commented, as he scribbled on the paper with a blue crayon.

Gabriel’s heart held so much different emotions right now. He was angry at Sam for saying what he said but at the same time he also knew deep inside, that he couldn’t stay mad at his lover. In fact he missed Sams warmth at night and the sweet converstions they would have. He was tired of being mad, it was draining all of his energy, so maybe the twins were right, maybe talking it out was the answer. _But how to go about the conversation?_ Well they could express how they really felt and possibly come to agreements that left both parties happy. He didn’t want to force Sam. He would give Sam all the time in the world but as long as he had his lover by his side, he would be very happy. He also felt that deep down Sam would love to have kids and marry someday, judging by his playful soft attitude towards kids, and the longing looks he would give whenever they came across anything or anyone with regards to weddings. He looked fondly at the two boys, running his hands both down their sweet faces. “I think that having a chat with uncle Sam is a very good idea boys…and I think that I will have one as soon as uncle Sam returns from the farmers market ok?”

“Yay!” Both boys cheered.

Gabe chuckled fondly. _He would certainly love to have a pair of those adorable little humans sometime in his life._ Let’s hope with time Sam will feel the same.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM AND GABE TALK IT OUT...

As soon as Sam arrived, he walked into the kitchen area to find Gabriel laughing along with the boys. Crayons and paper was littered on the table. _Drawing_. As he approached, Gabriel and the twins head shot up. The twins were smiling whereas Gabes humor vanished. _Ouch that hurt._ He greeted, “Hey guys”.

The twins immediately got out of their chairs and ran to their uncle, hugging his long legs as he laughed, “We missed you uncle Sams!”

Sam ruffled their hair, looking at them fondly, “I missed you too babies”. He crouched down to their level, “Ok so I brought you babies something”.

Both twins eyes lit up, both asking , “What uncle Sams?”

He opened a brown paper bag and took out a beautiful golden baked pie.

Both twins squealed loudly, jumping up and down excitedly, “Pie!”

“Not just any pie….it’s freshly baked apple pie!”

Levi's eyes went as wide as saucers, “Can we haves somes now uncle Sams?”

“Yes you can babies”. He gets up and heads for the kitchen island, he cuts up two perfect triangle slices placing them on a plate before he takes it over to the table. The boys seat themselves down and immediately dig in.

Sam takes a chance and turns to Gabe who is looking fondly at the boys, as if thinking of something happy. He clears his throat lightly, “Gabe do you want a slice of pie?”

Gabes eyes shoot to his, he gets up, “No Sam…Im fine”.

Sams heart aches as he watches his lover walk slowly away, but before Gabe can disappear through the entrance of the living room, he turns around and says, “Sam can we talk now please? “

“Yes sure Gabe”, Sam feels hope flare within him.  He turns to the boys, “Stay here ok? If you want Gabe or I, we will be in the living room ok?”

The boys shared a look before they both replied, “Ok uncle Sam”.

Sam sat on the seetee opposite Gabe. Everything was quiet for about a whole minute before Gabe released a hugh sigh.

“Listen Sam…I'm tired of being angry…this is not us…I just…I feel we have a lot to talk about….especially the topic on marriage and kids…I feel that we should put out there what we both expect from this relationship without judgement of course…Is that ok?”

Sam nodded, “I'm happy to have such a conversation with you Gabe…I think it’s very important plus it gives me the opportunity to say before we begin proper that I am deeply sorry for my behavior…I wasn’t thinking when I blurted out those hurtful words to you…and throughout the whole day and night, my mind plays on rewind and it makes me feel like a failure and a crappy partner”.

Gabe grabs onto Sam’s hand, “I haven’t actually been very fair too…Yes I was angry and it hurt me when you said those words but I shouldn’t have let it fester for long….we should have both sat down and talked about this like adults”.

“You have every right to be angry at me Gabe…your actions were justifiable…you don’t have to explain anything to me”.

Gabe smiled at his lover, “Well let’s get started…I’ll go first…Sam…I love you with all my heart. .there is no one else I see my future with…you are my strength.. being unable to feel your warmth and sweetness around me is painful…Sam…I have always craved to have a family with the person I love…our own little family…maybe someday we can achieve that …but no pressure…I just want you to know where I stand but if that future is not reachable than that’s fine…I-“

Sam interrupted, wiping the tear that cascaded down Gabes cheek, “Hey…more than anything that is the future I want with you too….marriage...kids …white pocket fence….smell of Apple pie…thanksgiving dinners with the family…little babies calling daddy and papa….I want that….I promise…and only with you Gabe because I love you too….but I ask one thing….give me time….please?”

Gabe planted a sweet kiss on Sams lips, feeling so happy, “Take your time honey.. .I also have a request as well?”

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Don’t take too long,” Gabe whispered.

Sam smiled and planted another kiss that was deep, “I promise I won’t take too long”.

Gabe and Sam shared kisses that spoke of their love for each other. Both unaware to the presence of the boys who were standing by the living room door watching.

Levi turned to Noah, putting a hand up  for Noah to high five, “Score little bro”.

“Hells yeah….we’re back in business”. Noah high fived his brother.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN AND JENSEN DECIDE A PRESENT FOR THE BOYS FIFTH BIRTHDAY...
> 
> LEVI AND NOAH FIND A MAGAZINE...

**IN HAWAII**

Dean and Jensen were enjoying a nice dinner. Their babies were currently being babysat by hired hotel babysitters. The restaurant was an outdoor one, overlooking the sea. They had just finished their dinner and were sipping on some wine enjoying their chat.

Jensen spoke, “Dean our baby boys fifth birthday is coming up next week…I'm still caught up on what to get them as presents?”

Dean squints his eyes, thinking before he suggested, “How about we get them something they both will appreciate….like a gift that  will teach them how to be responsible, and teach them care and love?...uhhh sounds hard when I put it that way!”

Jensen acknowledged, “that sounds like a fantastic idea honey….and you know what?...I have the perfect gift in mind…unless of course you disagree with it than let me know?”

Dean brings Jensens hand to his lips, kissing his palm, and whispers, “Im sure that it’s perfect…so let’s hear it?”

Jensen bites at his lip before he uttered, “I was thinking of maybe getting a puppy?”

Dean smiled, “I think that that’s a wonderful idea…it would certainly teach them a lot…and I think that they would be over the moon….how about as soon as we get back we visit the puppy shelter…see if there are any little pups up for having a home?”

Jensen just loved his man so much. He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his husbands lips, “Thankyou Dean…I think they would be ecstatic”.

* * *

** BACK AT HOME  **

“Levi!..I founds it!”, Noah came running, waving a magazine in the air.

They both sat on their bedroom floor and started flipping through the magazine. Levi than decided to ask, curiously, “Noah where did you find a magazine that has penguins man’s and beautiful whites dresses?”

“In a box in the celler”.

Levi just shivered, “You went into the creepy celler?”

“It wasn’t creepy Levi”, Noah answered not looking at his brother as he flipped through the pages till he landed on a page that caught his attention. “Look Levi!”

“Wow…the guy isn’t wearing a penguin suit….it’s very gold with little black…I think it will look greats on uncle Gabes!...will make him looks classy!”

“Yeah and uncle Sams can wears a white suits with little golds , he  will looks perfect and handsomes”. Noah added.

“Aha…it’s gonna be a funky wedding”. Levi bounced on his tush. 

“We should show this to uncle Sam, Levi?” 

“Yeah let’s go!”

The twins got up in search of their uncle Sam, looking forward to show him what they had discovered.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable twins want to discuss their findings with uncle Sammy :)

“Uncle Sammy! Uncle Sammy!”

Sam rolled his eyes muttering _Damn you Dean, Its Sam_. Gabe on the other hand snorted into his lovers chest, “Looks like little monsters are looking for you moose”.

Gabe squirmed and laughed hard as Sam started tickling his tummy, “Say Uncle?”

“Ok! Uncle ! Uncle!” 

Sam placed a kiss on his lovers lips trying to kiss deeper when twin voices came from the side with an exaggerated _Eewwwwwww!_ The lovers snorted and broke apart, sitting up on the couch.

Suddenly the boys had on a panicked look as they pushed something behind their backs, hiding it. Sam and Gabe raised questioning eyebrows at the boys. The boys started to mumble quietly between themselves as if fussing about something before Noah glared at Levi which seemingly got the elder to shut up. The two adults almost burst out laughing at the pout that Levi was spotting. _Oh boy, Noah really knew how to win an argument_.

After a little soft coaxing from Noah, Levi decided to speak, “Um uncle Sam, cans we talks to you for a minutes?”

“Privately?!” Noah blurted with a determined look.

Sam shrugged at Gabe, “Better see what they want honey. Seems important”.

Noah who heard what uncle Sam said,  belted out  with a piercing gaze, “Of course it’s important uncles Sams! Life’s or deaths important!”

Levi than added his two cents, “Yeah! So gets ya patootee ups uncles Sammy! We need to talk!”

Gabe and Sam held in the _awwwwwww_ they wanted to sound out as the twins had on a serious face, _which scarily looked like their daddy Deans_ , but ended up looking more cute. Gabe than sighed, “Ok Sam. You see what the boys want. In the meantime I’ll make some home cooked pie”.

Immediately Levis eyes widened to saucers , blurting, “Pie?!”

Noah huffed out adorably, “Levi no pie now! We have to have a very serious meetings with uncle Sammy!”

Levi pouted before he grumbled, “Ok! Ok!”

Gabe shook his head fondly. _Yeah definitely want to have one of those someday._ He chuckled before making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Sam was quiet as the boys explained their ideas, showing him the pictures in the magazine they had found. He was honestly intrigued by the boys ideas. 

Noah inquired, “Do you like it uncles Sammy?”

 _Internal eye roll._ Sam than smiled, “Of course it’s a wonderful idea. I very much welcome your suggestions”.

Levis eyes immediately widened, lifting a hand, “Can I makes a su-es-ton uncle Sammy?”

Sam chuckled and said, “Yes you can make a SUGGESTION Levi. Let me hear it?”

“Can the old mans in the fronts who says blah blah-“

Sam interupted Levi, “You mean the wedding officiant?”

Levi just nodded, “Yeah that one. Can he wears a gummy bears costume?”

Sam almost burst out laughing at his nephew’s words, “Um-ha-um-Why baby?”

“Because he looks weird in blacks!”. Levi eyes then lit up again, “Or can he wears a unicorns costume?!”

Noah added, “And cans we haves candies everywhere because uncles Gabes loves candies!”

Sam couldn’t control his laughter . The twins really had an active imagination. After a while he cleared his throat, “Babies..I will think about it ok….but no promises”.

Both boys replied, “Ok uncles Sammy”.

“Thankyou babies”. Sam kissed them on the head softly. “I really appreciate this”.

Just than Levi asked, “Uncle Sammy?”

“Yes Levi?”

“Can you tells that’s man’s to speaks fasts?”

“Um why baby?”

Levi just rolls his eyes, “Because duh! So I can eat cakes fasts”.

Noah than blurted, “What?!...you don’t likes cakes members Levi?!”

“I knows Noah! But on hitches day are ex-cep-ons!”

Sam corrected, “Exceptions”.

Levi just shrugged, “Rights whatever!”

Sam just watched on fondly as the boys continued on to discuss why pies should be presented at weddings instead of cakes. _So precious are these boys and maybe one day Sam just might want kids of his own._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter...
> 
> Noah finds something in the cellar...

“Psst Levi?”

Levi yawned, “Mmmm whaaattt Noaahh? Goes to sleep ya big poop!”

Noah was not going to give in. He wanted to tell and show Levi what he found in the cellar. “Levi. Ya big lazy monkey, gets up now! I wants ta show ya something. Hurry come on!”

Levi still did not move, so Noah now had no choice. He hoped onto the bed and started to jump repeatedly on it, instantly waking his brother up. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”

Levi glared at Noah, “What’s so important Noah?!”

“I founds somethings in the cellars….it’s real olds buts I thinks it will looks nice on uncles Gabes”. Noah had started to pull a frozen on the spot Levi.

“I nots goings to the cellars Levi, it’s creepy and there are spiders down there’s!”

“Oh don’ts be a big scary cats Levi! Now comes on!”

Levi  grabbed his teddy bear, cuddling it to his chest before following his brother into the cellar. The lights were already on. But still felt creepy. He stuck close to his twin. “Um Um No-Noah how do-do you no-not get sc-scared in here?”

Noah rolled his eyes at Levi, giving his brother a hug while patting his back, “Tis ok Levi. Just does what I does.”

“Aha and what’s th-that’s Noah?”

Noah blurted, “Sing Barney is a dinosaur”.

“O-Ok “

Immediately both started singing, “Barney is a dinosaur, from my imagination…..”. When the song ended Noah had finally reach the spot where he found the item. He opened the little wooden drawer and pulled out a box, opening the lid.

Levi’a eyes immediately opened wide, “Oh my gosh Noah! Is that’s a rings?”

“Yatsi….it looks very old’s…buts stills very shiny....I thinks uncle Sams will loves it!”

“Duh! This ways uncles Sams donts haves to looks for a rings for uncle Gabes!” Levi clapped excitedly.

“Yeah Levi. Now we go shows uncles Sams in the mornings okay. Let’s goes to beds”. Noah put the ring into a little red velvet box he had found around the pile of junk before stuffing it into his pajama pockets. 

They both sang Barney is a dinosaur once more as they made that way out of the cellar. _Both looking forward to showing uncle Sam the ring._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The description of the antic ring will be given in the next chapter :)
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter...
> 
> Noah finds something in the cellar....

“Psst Levi?”

Levi yawned, “Mmmm whaaattt Noaahh? Goes to sleep ya big poop!”

Noah was not going to give in. He wanted to tell and show Levi what he found in the cellar. “Levi. Ya big lazy monkey, gets up now! I wants ta show ya something. Hurry come on!”

Levi still did not move, so Noah now had no choice. He hopped onto the bed and started to jump repeatedly on it, instantly waking his brother up. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”

Levi glared at Noah, “What’s so important Noah?!”

“I founds somethings in the cellars….it’s real olds buts I thinks it will looks nice on uncles Gabes”. Noah had started to pull the hand of a _frozen on the spot_ Levi. 

“I nots goings to the cellars Noah, it’s creepy and there are spiders down there’s!”

“Oh don’ts be a big scary cats Levi! Now comes on!”

Levi  grabbed his teddy bear, cuddling it to his chest before following his brother into the cellar. The lights were already on. But still felt creepy. He stuck close to his twin. “Um Um No-Noah how do-do you no-not get sc-scared in here?”

Noah rolled his eyes at Levi, giving his brother a hug while patting his back lightly, “Tis ok Levi. Just does what I does.”

“Aha and what’s th-that’s Noah?”

Noah blurted, “Sing Barney is a dinosaur”.

“O-Ok “

Immediately both started singing, “Barney is a dinosaur, from my imagination…..”. When the song ended Noah had finally reach the spot where he found the item. He opened the little wooden drawer and pulled out a box, opening the lid.

Levi’s eyes immediately opened wide, “Oh my Gosh Noah! Is that’s a rings?”

“Yatsi….it looks very old’s…and still very shiny....I thinks uncle Sams will loves it!”

“Duh! This ways uncles Sams donts haves to looks for a rings for uncle Gabes!” Levi clapped excitedly.

“Yeah Levi. Now we go shows uncles Sams in the mornings okay. Let’s goes to beds”. Noah put the ring into a little red velvet box he had found around the pile of junk before stuffing it into his pajama pockets. 

They both sang Barney is a dinosaur once more as they made that way out of the cellar. _Both looking forward to showing uncle Sam the ring._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The description of the antique ring will be revealed in the next chapter...
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys show uncle Sam the ring....
> 
> NOTE: I researched on the internet and found the perfect ring for Gabe. So all the information from internet...nothing original.

Sam made breakfast as Gabe went out for a jog. He didn't get why his lover needed exercise this morning when they had enough of that last night. _Oh boy were they both sweating bullets last night._ He dishes out the bacon and eggs into four plates before he called out, “Boys? Breakfast is ready. Come and get em!”

After a minute, there was still no sound of little feet running through the hallway. Ok now Sam was starting to get worried. He dropped everything and ran up the stairs. _Oh God Dean would never forgive him if something happened to his babies._ He went bolting in through the twins room door only to see the boys seating on their bed with a surprised look before Noah blurted, “Finally!”

“Oh my goodness boys. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought something happened to you both. Why didn’t you come when I called?”

Levi gestured to Noah, “Its was his ideas. He says we stays here’s till uncle Sammy comes”.

“Noah why would you do that?” Sam kneeled in front of his nephew’s, eyes focused on the younger twin.

Noah rolled his eyes, “Because duh! I wants us to be alones when we shows you somethings we founds. We didn’t want uncle Gabes to see”.

“See what sweetheart?” Sam was now curious.

Sam watched as Noah pulled out a tiny red velvet box from behind him. _No way_. His little nephew opened the box and inside rested a ring that Sam had never thought he would see again. Sam picked up the ring and inspected it. The ring was still in perfect condition, it was a Vintage Russian Gold and Solitaire Diamond Neo-Classical Style Mens ring which was more than a hundred years old. Somehow the ring came to stay within the Winchester family, passed down from generation to generation until it landed with John Winchester who later passed it on to him. The ring was an antique and no one truly wore it.

“Uncle Sam? Are you Ok?” Levi asked, wiping at a tear that slipped down Sams cheek.

Noah jumped in sounding and looking sad, “We didn’ts means to makes you cries uncle Sam. We thoughts that’s the rings will be perfects for uncle Gabes”.

Sam put the ring back into the box, shutting it and slipping it into his pocket. He pulled the boys into a hug, “Thank you boys. You found something I thought was lost”. He looked at the boys , smiling, “Though it is unclear, this ring was said to be given to my great great grandfather who served in world war one. It was said that he met a beautiful Russian girl and to show her love for him, gave him this ring. But that was the last time he ever saw her. It was believed that she was killed during a bombing. The ring was handed down the Winchester family but no one ever wore it. Where did you find it babies?”

Noah answered, “In the cellar”.

Sam chuckled, “You must have been brave boys to go down there. But I’m glad you are not afraid”.

“Aha. Uncle Sam?” 

“Yes Noah?”

“How dids you lose the rings?”

Sam ran a hand down his cheek, “Well I guess it was on moving in day. We put some things into the cellar so it was inside and I thought I had lost it.”

“Next time be more carefuls uncle Sam!” Levi added.

“Yes I will baby…thank you….and I think Gabe would very much love the ring”. Sam laughed as his nephew’s high fived. “Ok one request…uncle Gabe is not to find out about it ok? Not until I propose to him.”

Levi sighed, “Yeah yeah we knows how it goes!...we beens through this befores with daddy”.

Noah patted Sam on his shoulder, “Don’t worry uncle Sams…your secret is safes with us”.

“Thank you boys..  now whose ready to help me plan the proposal?” 

“Me!” The twins squealed happily.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the twins put their proposal plan to work......
> 
> I urge you to use your imagination in this chapter :)

Sam and the boys had finally gotten the perfect plan in place.  Sam had dressed in his normal red checkered flannel and dark blue Jeans in order to look inconspicuous. The twins also had on close to the same thing as their uncle Sam. They were going to watch a new release movie in their little towns local theatre.

They chose to seat in the middle row so they could have a proper glance at the screen. They had chosen to watch despicable me 2. The twins and Gabe loved the first movie so they insisted they watch the second. 

Towards the middle of the movie, Gabe noticed that the cinema was empty. Empty as in they were the only ones present. He turned to Sam, “Hey hon. Look around. I don’t think I have ever been to an empty cinema before”.

Sam smiled, bringing Gabes hand up to kiss his knuckles, “Lucky for us aye?”

“Yeah guess so”, Gabe shrugged popping a green gummy bear into his mouth.

Nearly to the end of the movie, the twins had asked if they could go wee wee. Gabe insisted that he go with them  but Sam stopped him telling him that he would get one of the female attendants who happened to be a good friend to go with them. After some convincing Gabe agreed.

As soon as the movie ended the cinema went dark. Gabe looked around, _that’s awkward._ “Um Sam why haven’t they played the credits and I don’t think that this is normal for the cinema to be this dark….oh God now I’m starting to worry about the twins!”

Sam whispered into his ear, “Its ok Gabe. Um-I have a confession to make?”

Gabe scrunched his features in the dark, “Ok what is it Sam?” 

“I kind of asked the owner of the cinema, who happens to be a good friend of mine if he could keep the cinema empty  because  I want to have a wonderful movie night with my baby and nephews”.

Gabe  smiled, “Oh you didn’t have to go through that trouble honey. But thankyou, that was really sweet of you.  Guess the movies ended now and we have to head back”.

“Well not quite yet hon. I put in a request if there could be another movie played. This movie is very important to me, so pay attention”.

As soon as the movie played, Gabe gasped. It was more a rewind with pictures of Sam and he. The twins voices recorded in the background explaining every wonderful memory from the first time they met to all the other important times in their relationship. Sam squeezed Gabes hand lightly, whispering, “the best moments in my life Gabe”.

When the final scene ended the lights slowly came on. Gabe did a double take as he saw the front of the cinema littered with white roses. The twins were standing upfront on the little stage with two other staff. The twins had a microphone each. Noah spoke first, “You are the most pre-pre uh-I can’t say the word uncle Sam”. He turned to the lady beside him, pulling at her sleeve, “Excuse me but can you says this please?”

Gabe and Sam laughed lightly. 

The lady spoke into the Mic, “precious”.

Noah brought his Mic back to his mouth, carrying on, “things to me and I loves you with all’s my heart’s”.

Levi than brought his Mic to him, “I wants to haves a families with you and have lots and lots of babies”. He than blurted, “uncle Sam your turns”.

Gabes heart was now beating fast, butterflies flew around in his tummy as he glanced at his partner who was now standing with a hand held out. Gabe grabs onto Sam’s hand, slowly getting up and following his lover to the bottom, where all the white roses were. Once they were standing in the centre surrounded by roses,  Sam faced him as he held onto both of Gabes hands, looking his lover straight in his eyes, “I love you Gabe, and I can’t imagine my life without you. And I’m ready to take that big step with you. Staying with the twins has definitely opened my eyes to the beauty of having kids. And that’s what I want. I want  our little babies running around in the house. I want to wake up next to you every single day of my life and I want to grow old and grey beside you”. 

Gabe clasped a palm to his mouth, his eyes blurry as he watched his lover get down on one knee, opening a velvet box to reveal a beautiful antique ring. He breathes out, “Sam”.

Sam smiled fondly, “Will you Gabriel , make your pain in the ass boyfriend, the happiest man alive. Will you be the one to give me many children that we both will love and stay by my side for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?”

Gabe didn’t waste anytime, squealing, “Yes! Yes! I’ll marry you my moosey woosey!”

Sam slipped the ring on Gabes fingers before getting up and wrapping his lover in a hug while planting a deep kiss on his lips. The twins squealed and clapped for their uncle’s. _Finally uncle Sam and uncle Gabe were gonna get married._

Sam leaned his forehead against Gabes, "I love you".

Gabe smiled, "I love you too Sammich".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy and Papa are back...
> 
> Levi has a request....find out how cute it is?

“Daddy! Papa!” The twins ran into their crouching parents wide open arms. 

“Hey babies”, Jensen ran a hand down his boys faces kissing them all over their cheeks and hair. 

Dean mirrored Jensen’s every move, breathing his boys in. “Oh we missed you boys so much”.

“We misses you too daddy and papa”. Noah stated, he than tilted his head, “Where’s Ally and Hay?”

Jensen smiled, “They are with uncle Gabe and Sam”. Jensen than aimed a narrowed scanning look at the boys, “By the way…Sam and Gabe are finally going to get married….you two didn’t have anything to do with that did you?”

Levi and Noah looked at one another before they shrugged. The elder denied , “We don’t know what you talking about?”

“Aha”, Dean slowly smiled at Jensen. “ Hon do you think our son’s would make perfect Dr. Hitches?”

Jensen clicked his tongue, “I think they would Dean”.

Noah furrowed his brows, “What’s a doctor Hitches?”

Dean answered with a grin, “Oh daddy will tell you the answer in another few years time baby….for safety reasons”.

Jensen knew what Dean meant. His husband didn’t want to feed the idea of doctor Hitch into his kids minds lest the boys start matching or setting everyone up to get married. He ran his hand down Levi’s lost in thought face, “Baby what’s on your mind?”

Levi tapped a finger on his lip, “Papa. Daddy. I was watching this farm’s animals movie and I really likes somethings there and I wants its one day?”

“Oh no nots again Levi!”, Noah slapped a palm onto his own forehead.

Levi poked his tongue at his brother. He than turned to his curious looking parents. It was Dean who asked, “What is it baby?”

“Can I has a baby goats?!”  Levi excitedly clapped.

Jensen and Dean were stunned silent. Jensen than asked softly, “Why would you want a baby goat sweetheart?”

“Because they cutes and has a fuzzy wuzzy tails and they runs around and they cries like a baby and they looks like a unicorns!” Levi ranted.

Dean chuckled, his eldest was adorable, deciding to play along, “And what will you name him baby?”

“Groot….Baby Groot”. 

Jensen and Dean both laughed lightly. Jensen didn’t want to break his baby boys heart but it needed to be said, he took a deep breath, “Sweetheart the best place to raise a goat is in a farm where there is plenty of space to run around. I don’t think it would be-“

Dean cut Jensen off, “Jen can I talk to you for a second?”

Seeing the urgency in his husband’s eyes, Jensen nodded. They went towards a corner they could not be heard, Dean than spoke softly, “Baby I think it would be fine to get him a baby goat”.

Jensen gestures around, “And where do you propose we raise a baby goat Dean? Our place is not for goats”.

Dean rubbed his lovers biceps soothingly speaking, “Hey we got a gigantic back yard. I will work on creating a play and resting area for our little boys goat. But of course only if you agree?”

Jensen knew they did have a big back yard and there was a big field and forest behind their house. Maybe his husband was right. He spared a look at his giggling baby boys features. He couldn’t be the one that robbed his baby of happiness. He looked back at his lover who had a knowing grin on his face, “Fine Dean. But you get to teach him how to potty train his goat. I ain’t having the goat pooping in our house.”

“Well the puppy and goat can learn together”. Dean pecked his lovers lips fondly. “So birthday presents?”

“Yes we will go find a puppy and baby goat for our boys birthday presents”. Jensen hugged his lover whispering, “You know they have you wrapped around their fingers Dean”.

Dean chuckled, “I could say the same about you baby”.

Dean and Jensen chose to stay quiet about the puppy and goat. Instead the twins reunited with their siblings and everyone got together around the fireplace, a mug of hot chocolate each as they shared stories. That night Dean and Jensen almost choked on their drinks as the boys talked about sex toys from uncle Gabe and Sams room. Meanwhile uncle Sam and Gabe were the color of the world's reddest tomatoes. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue....The wedding...and a surprise...

**3 MONTHS LATER….WEDDING DAY..**

Gabe looked into the mirror. It was finally happening. He was going to marry the love of his life. Just when the last thought occurred, the sound of a little baby goat crying out was heard before little hooves scuttled into the room. _Baby Groot_. The sight though after Groot came in made Gabe laugh. There trying to catch Groot, _who was currently finding it amusing to jump all over the furniture and room,_ were a puffed out, suited up Dean and Levi. Noah stood giggling by the door holding his little chocolate Lab named Cocoa.

Jensen came in, trying to hold in his humor. But when Gabe and Jensen’s eyes met, all bets were off and both burst into laughter. They laughed so hard they had to catch their breaths, trying to rub their tummies. Jensen managed to gather himself, “Told you we shouldn’t have brought Groot to the wedding. Apparently he gets cranky after munching on gummy bears. And the chapel floor is basically littered with gummy bears”.

Dean was huffing and puffing, Groot now squirming in his arms, “Oh Christ…Come on Groot don’t be naughty….and no more red gummy bears for you”. He looked at his husband who was trying to hold in his laughter once more, “Haha laugh it up guys”.

Levi put his hands out, “Thanks for catching him daddy….can I hold him?”

“Baby I think it’s best if daddy holds Groot till the wedding is finished ok…we don’t want Groot jumping everywhere while Gabe and Sam go through the ceremony do we?”

Levi sighed, “Ok daddy”.

“Great now let’s go….leave Gabe and papa to talk okay?” Dean added.

Once Dean, Levi, Noah, Groot and Cocoa left, Jensen turned to Gabe. “Gabe you look stunning. So much glow on you. How are you feeling love?”

“Honestly Jensen. A little nervous but I am looking forward to the wedding. I can’t wait to call Sam my husband”.

“Well I am happy for you. I wish you all the best. Now come on, let’s go get you married shall we?” Jensen put an elbow out, enabling Gabe to hold onto.

“Lets”.

* * *

The chapel floor was indeed littered with multi colored gummy bears. Sam and Gabe looked wonderful in their beautiful suits. Everyone was captivated and Dean was so proud to stand there and witness his baby brother getting married. Halfway along the ceremony Alyrah started to cry for her daddy, so Dean had to hold onto his baby girl while playing the role of best man making everyone say _Awwwwwww_.

Little Groot behaved, watching the ceremony now in Levi’s arms and so did cocoa who was still in Noahs arms. Both the boys pets wore red ties. According to the boys it made Groot and Cocoa look catchy. Haylen was babbling the whole way through the ceremony in Jensens arms, and seemed to clap and giggle whenever he looked at the master of ceremony. _Why?_ Well because the master of ceremony was dressed in a penguin suit. Like a real penguin suit that had little yellow legs on the bottom. His face was the only thing visible. Everyone knew it was Noah’s idea while the gummy bears were Levi’s. Sam and Gabe didn’t have the heart to disagree with the boys suggestions. All in all everything went well.

* * *

**RECEPTION**

Sam had said his speech.  Now it was Gabes turn. Gabe was given the microphone. Everyone was silent as they waited. Gabriel licked his lips, clearing his throat, “Um wow, can I just say I suck at speeches”. That made everyone laugh.

“Anyway. I have so many things to say but I won’t take too much time”. Gabe turned a loving gaze at his smiling husband, “Sam Winchester. From the day that I saw you trip on your long legs, books landing everywhere, I felt I needed to help this poor guy. And as soon as our eyes met I knew, this is him. The one. And I looked forward to every single day with you. Even through our ups and downs, we made it. And now here we are. I am married to the most handsome Winchester”, He belted out, _“Sorry Dean!”_ before he continued, “I want to grow old and grey with you Sam and I want to have many kids with you too. You have been recently obsessed with kids, I noticed. We both have. We have both matured and changed so much over the last three months. Thanks to those two bubba’s. I remember you telling me last week how much you wanted two of those so that you could prove how much of a good daddy you would be…..Well what if I said you could prove that…..starting 6 months from now”.

Sam’s eyes widened, “Gabe are you saying…?”

Gabe ran a hand along his tummy, smiling, “Yes Sam. I’m saying I’m pregnant. 3 months pregnant with twins. Congratulations daddy”.

Sam immediately stood and engulfed Gabe in a big warm embrace while everyone clapped, congratulated and cheered. Sam than turned to everyone, “I’m going to be a daddy!” 

**_Meanwhile one seat over..._ **

“Daddy why you crying?...Do you have a booboo?....Want me to kisses it?” Noah asked looking concerned at his teary eyed dad.

“No baby….something went into daddy’s eye….I’m fine”, Dean dabbed at his eyes quick. Jensen kissed his lovers cheek, whispering, “You ok baby?”

Dean glanced at his husband, “I’m fine baby. Life is perfect. Oh God!....I’m going to be an uncle”.

Jensen smiled, “Yes you are baby. Yes you are”.

Meanwhile, Levi and Noah smiled at one another. Noah spoke, “Nice work bro. Everyone is finally hitches”.

“Darn we are good” Levi smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's all folks. Thankyou so much to my lovely readers, those that commented and inspired me, those that gave kudos to this work. You all were amazing. Thank you for giving this fic a try :D
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will again be keeping the chapters short as it keeps me organised but don't worry I will be providing daily updates :)
> 
> So tell me what you think of the fic? Your feedback and kudos keeps me motivated to write :)


End file.
